The Secret Trio: The Darkness Within
by TheGirlWithQuirks
Summary: Danny get's turned evil! Can Randy and Jake save him? Rated T for violence, language and dark themes.
1. Prologue

_**AN: MY FIRST FANFICTION CHAPTER EVER! I got this idea from a story where rand turns evil. And I was like "Wtf?! Randy can't turn evil because of The Nomicon. But I know someone who can turn evil..." And thus this fanfic was born!**_

Prologue

Viceroy frowned. That annoying ninja had gone and gotten himself two new teammates, both with powers. One of them was a red dragon with a golden belly, and the other was that Inviso-Bill ghost boy from Amity Park. McFist had said that they were too strong together, and that he needed to turn one against the others.

He had chosen Inviso-Bill. He knew too little about the dragon's fighting style, and the ninja knew too about his fighting style. he could see videos of Inviso-Bill's fighting style online.

He pulled out a syringe full of a dark green glowing liquid. He put the liquid into a laser gun. _Yes,_ he thought, _this is going to be too easy._

Little did he know, he was wrong.

 _ **Read, Review and Favorite! I'm not posting until I get at least 20 favs!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! I'm not dead! Time for the First chapter! Shout out to MIntBushCat, for being the first reviewer!**

 **Here is some information you should probably know:**

 _ **1\. No Phantom Planet, takes place after D-Stabilized**_

 _ **2\. Danny got shipped off to Norrisville because of his grades.**_

 _ **3\. Randy chose to live on school grounds because A)He wanted to be "independent", and B)The commute was faster.**_

 _ **4\. Takes place after Hong Kong Longs**_

 _ **5\. Jake got sent to Norrisville because of all the magical energy under the school.**_

 _ **6\. Secret Identities have already been revealed.**_

 _ **7\. Everyone is 14.**_

"Aaaaah!" Danny screamed as he shot up from his pillow, waking up both of his roommates.

"Seriously Fenton!" Randy yelled, his annoyance apparent, "What the juice was that about!"

"Nothing, just Nothing," He lied, hoping they would drop the subject.

Unfortunately for him his roommates knew when he was lying.

"Seriously man, what is it?" Jake asked, even though he knew Danny was not going to tell him about it, he thought it was worth a shot.

"Ummm, still I prefer not to say. And since we live in America, I have a right not have to tell you a thing." In truth, his nightmare had been about Dan blowing up the Nasty Burger, but that was private.

"And since we live in America, we have a right to pester you about it until you tell us." Jake stated.

 _Why did I have to pick the friends that could see when I'm lying?_ Danny thought.

"Fine. I just had… a dream." Danny vaguely replied.

" _Wow._ Such a _specific_ answer," Randy sarcastically remarked.

"Well... I'll tell you guys later. C'mon, we have school today, " Danny said changing the subject.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why are you looking at me I'm just a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had gone relatively peacefully, which was a shock to ou:r three heroes. Normally there was at least one monster/ghost/robot attack before lunch. But today, nothing.

Until McFist's Robo-Apes attacked.

During lunch.

On pizza day.

"One day. One day of peace. Is that too much to ask?" Randy said, dodging a rocket fist.

"According to Murphy, yes, yes it is." Jake nonchalantly called back.

"The universe just likes to shit on us Jake." Danny chimed in.

In all fairness, the fight had gone relatively easily until one of the Robo-Apes pulled out a large gun filled with a dark green, glowing, substance, and pointed it at Danny.

Then the Robo-Ape pulled the trigger.

Danny's screams could be heard all over town as he was electrocuted for the third time in his life.

Then the world started spinning as black spots filled his vision and he blacked out.

 **FANS OF "MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR" SHOULD BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A NEW STORY. IT SHALL BE CALLED "THE SECRET QUARTET DRABBLES".**

 **ANSWERS:**

 **MintBushCat: I updated, but not soon. I am a procrastinator.**

 **Guest: You think my story is spooky? If I can do horror while trying to do angst, I wonder how scary it would be if I was trying for horror...**

 **Me: I get your point. I'm just kinda updating without a schedule, since I like to procrastinate. I should be updating more now, since I got out of school on the 24th of May.**

 **InfernalFox: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE!**

 **Bob: Here you go.**

 **moonmunirah97** : **I have to tell you, I'm just gonna update when I feel like it. I'll try to update on Fridays though.**


End file.
